Don't Leave Me!
by HibaTsu-Lover
Summary: He understood the complication of my life as his life was similarly difficult. Our relationship was progressing really good, but then it changed. Kaito changed and he disappeared from my life. KaiShin...Slash or yaoi, lemon later on in the story. Cursing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan (or in some aspect, Magic Kaito). They belong to their owner. **

_Line Break_

It was amusing and fun at the same time when I had to chase KID around. He knew who I am and for one, he doesn't care as he acts like he always does. This chase gets out of hand and unknowingly, we ended up with a more complicated relationship than just detective and thief. Even though I'm still Conan, KID didn't care, we still love each other. Its just something that pulls us together, the feeling is much stronger than what I had felt for Ran.

KID explained to me about his situation and I found out that we knew each other when we were younger. He moved away when he was seven due to his father's work as a magician. He told me his real name, Kuroba Kaito, and basic things. Kaito had settled me down before he spilled the beans about what was really going on with the Kaitou KID facade. I told him everything. Everything about the Black Organization that I knew of and everything that was my life since he moved.

Our relationship progressed quickly and all was good. The saying of good things don't last forever came true. It all changed that one day. The day when Kaito changed, the day he disappeared from my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter. Same disclaimer. **

_Line Break_

It's been a week since Kaito disappeared from my life. I tried not to be depressed but what can I do? Kaito was my first real love and my first lover. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and of course Haibara noticed the change in me immediately. They were the Detective Boys and even if they're not good, they still learned things from me during the cases we've solved together.

"_Conan-kun? Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Yeah, Conan-kun...You look real pale these days, did something happened?"_

"_CONAN! You know you can tell us anything! If its a problem then we the Detective Boys will solve it!"_

_I had nodded my head and whispered softly, "Yeah, I'm really fine and no, nothing happened. I'm probably just lacking sleep because you know the new mystery show on the tv? Hahahah..."_

They had accepted it as they knew how I am with the mystery shows, but Haibara didn't.

"_Kudo-kun!" Haibara hissed at me with anger, shit...she knew something is up. "Tell me what happened! This might endanger everyone! Don't lie!"_

"_Its nothing! Haibara, just leave it! Its nothing!" _

I had stormed away from Haibara ignoring the fact that the others were screaming at my back to go back with them. My head filling with the last moments of Kaito in my life.

"_Shin-chan!"_

"_Kaito?"_

"_Hey look...I can't stay with you..."_

"_Wh-what do you me-mean, Kaito?" I was afraid of what he would say, not wanting to know but the desire in me is burning at the same time. _

"_I...I need to go."_

_I reached my arms out immediately and grabbed onto his right hand. He wasn't looking at me, something is wrong. "KAITO! What are you do-doing?!" _

"_Let go of me, Kudo!" His words had the desired effect and during my shock of him sneering out my surname, he shook off my arms. "Don't touch me! I'm trying to be nice here and you're getting too grabby for my liking!"_

_My body tensed and tears threaten to spill over. Looking up with my eyes half closed, I whispered softly. "Kaito...are you tired of me?" I'm scared, I'm scared of his answer, but I want him to be trueful. _

"_The true? Of course I am!" _

"_Bu-but I thought..."_

"_Thought what? That everything is going to stay the way you imagined and everything is all goody goody for you?"_

_I had stayed silent, mutely admitting that was what I had naively thought. _

"_Hah! Don't make me laugh! The almighty Kudo Shinichi -now Edogawa Conan- is reduced to lovestruck girl!"_

"_Kai-Kaito...Ple-please...Do-don't do th-this..." My voice cracked and the tears finally spilled. _

That was the last sentence I had said to him as right after that, he glared at and walked out of my life. That was how it ended and that was what left my empty. There was an empty spot in my heart ever since Kaito walked out of my life.

I've been wondering how Kaito is now doing as he was tired of me when he left. Did he find someone new? Someone that's not boring to him? Kaito...I missed you...I missed you as KID, I missed you doing things for me, I missed everything about you! How I still love you! Please...don't leave me...

**A/N: Alright...so I was re-watching the Detective Conan movies and just can't get Kaito out of my head. I like KaiShin but I've always wanted to try angst, I know this isn't a good work... but please tolerate it? I welcome any type of review! Those who read maybe my other stories...I'm trying to get over some mini-writer's block...They will definitely be continued...(most likely~) PLEASE REVIEW! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. Same disclaimer. Any mentions of places also do not belong to myself if they are real.

Line Break

Its been years, years since Kaito left me. During that time Haibara received help from someone mysterious, and figured out a more permanent cure for the Apo-Toxin drug she made.

Since three years ago when I came back as Shinichi, the twenty year old one, Ran had changed. Of course, everyone would change if their first love made them wait for three years only to be dumped. Conan's story was that his parents decided to finally move him to America so they can be a better family together. The detective boys had been upset but they did wished for Conan's bests.

Now a days, all I've been doing was studying for my degree in criminology in Tokyo. As twenty-three years old, my life has been boring. I don't actively seek for crimes as studying for masters has been really busy for me.

Life had simply been blasé, there hasn't been much going on even though its Tokyo. There's always the typical teenage drama and minor crimes like robbery, maybe even murder but they never see to interest me anymore. Kaito's disappearance changed what initially was myself.

Line Break -Central shopping mall-

"Is something the matter, dad?"

"Shinichi, I think you should come to New York for awhile."

"What happened, dad? You know I'm almost done with my master's degree, I wouldn't have time for some vacation."

"Its KID."

"I'm going on the next flight."

"Alright, I will come pick you up with your mom."

Line Break -JFK International Airport, NYC, NY, USA-

Seeing a sign held up by mom, I grimaced and braced myself for a bone-crushing hug. Immediately when I am in reaching distant, mom bounced up to me and death-hugged me.

With a bright grin on her face, "Shin-chan!"

"Mom...we're in public!" I hissed softly, trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Now now, Yukiko...Shinichi is correct. People will notice this if you're being over dramatic."

"Mou! Yusaku! I haven't seen Shin-chan since we picked up Conan from Beika three years ago!"

"Dad, mom, let's keep this conversation to when we are in private."

Line Break -Kudo Family Penthouse, Manhattan-

Settling in was easier to me since I have gotten used to their luxury. After finally meeting in the living room, I brought up the conversation.

"Dad, what's this about KID?"

"He sent a notice to the art museum in 59th street. It seems like he will make an appearance, and Yukiko and myself thought you would be interested since its KID"

"Seriously dad? But yeah, its KID so I'm in!"

Line Break -Shinichi's bedroom, Kudo Family Penthouse, Manhattan-

Is it really Kaito as KID? There is a possibility that its some other criminal pretending to be KID. Should I really go and get involved again? Ugh...Kaito, for the sake of seeing you again, I will risk it.

Line Break -5th Avenue, Manhattan-

Dad dropped by and left a limitless credit card to me for shopping in the morning after breakfast. He told me to go and get clothes like New Yorkers. Hahah...I had laughed at him but he was being serious. Decided not to argue with him, I took the card and ran out of the building before Mom realised that I left without her. It would be easy to get out of her reach as I haven't gotten a phone yet but I have their numbers just in case of emergency.

Exiting out of the subway station located by the side of the bottom of Central Park, I walked among the horses and people riding on them. Crossing street and I reached the Apple Store. I went through the crowd and followed them down the glass stairs and into the basement where the main part of the store was located.

Vacationing now would be good for relaxing but I still have my masters to complete. Yeah...I suppose I should pick up an Apple's MacBook Pro with Retina Display. It would be good for computer work and most of my masters work are supposed to be completed in google docs.

Heading for the cashier, I payed for my MacBook Pro and went to a table for set ups. It was fast and even without the help of those workers, I figured them out easily. A sudden realisation made me blinked. I went over to the cashier again and picked out a iPhone. Setting everything in took less than ten minutes.

Walking out of the store and just plainly window shopping, someone shoulder brushed me. When I turned around...I saw him. His arms were wrapped around another''s shoulders, and jealousy took over me.

A/N: I can back with the next chapter, but I do not have a beta-reader so please point out any mistakes I made in a review or PM. I'm glad that I got some likes for this story and someone review for me. I welcome all types of review! Glad for some feedback! :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan (or in some aspect, Magic Kaito). They belong to their owner. **

**A/N: This chapter is in third person point of view. Enjoy~**

Shinichi ran forward and grabbed onto his arm. He turned and stared wide eyed at Shinichi.

"KAITO! Why are yo-you...he-here? Wh-what is thi-this?" Shinichi's voice lost its former strength.

Kaito's surprised face turned almost sad like, "Shinichi..."

"Kaito? Whose this?" Alfred, Kaito's current lover, inquired.

Kaito turned back and introduced them, "This is Shinichi Kudo...someone I know from Japan." He moved slightly and faced Shinichi, "and Shinichi...this is Alfred Hunt, my lover..."

Shinichi's face turned blank, void of emotion. "Nice to meet you... ..."

"The pleasure is mine, ."

"Look Shinichi, I'm busy here...maybe we should talk later if you want?" Kaito's face showed his nervousness.

He agreed and they exchanged their numbers agreeing to meet up on a later date. Shinichi felt betrayed...He still love him but he should've known better. Of course Kaito found someone new, plus Kaito clearly said that he's tired of him, six years ago, before he disappeared.

Line Break

-Shinichi's room, Kudo Family Penthouse-

A knock from his room door shook Shinichi out of his thoughts.

"Shin-chan~ Dinner is ready~ You should come down and eat~"

His new iPhone lit up just as he was about to answer, seeing it was from Kaito he told his mom, "Mom...I will come down after I answer this call..."

"Alright, but don't take long~ the food will get cold~!"

"Hai~"

He checked his iPhone again and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kudo?"

"Yeah? Kai-kaito...what is it?"

"You have questions right? I got time on saturday, 3:15pm..."

"I'm fine with the time...where do you want to meet?"

"In Times Square...I will find you in Starbucks, the one on 7th avenue."

"Alright..."

Kaito hung up, not even a goodbye. Shinichi felt hurt by his coldness but what can he do? All he can do now is to wait for saturday to arrive and meet up with Kaito. Deciding to stop this line of thought, he stepped out of his room and headed downstairs for dinner.

Line Break

-Starbucks, 7th Avenue Time Square, Saturday 3:10pm-

Shinichi arrived five minutes early, his habit of observing his surroundings made him arrive early. He headed for the cashier, and ordered a Vanilla Latte to go. Taking a sip of his latte, he looked around his surrounding again noticing some new customers but nothing particular popped out to him. He knew he's gotta be care, as he went under the name of Haruka Nikaido to avoid being recognized by the Black Organization.

He looked up upon hearing the doorbell rang and he saw Kaito standing there. Kaito noticed him but didn't immediately head towards him, rather Kaito went and order a strawberry frappe to go. Taking a sip of his own drink, they both walked forward towards each other.

**A/N: I hope this tiny bit is alright, I got stuck on how to make their meeting go so I decided to end here. I might not update fast now a days because school started, and taking AP and honors classes equals a lot of homework. I will try to update my stories so don't worry. I will be waiting to some reviews, thanks to those we reviewed and fav/followed my story. REMEMBER, ANY TYPE OF REVIEW IS FINE! JUST A FEW WORDS WILL DO! I WANT TO SEE WHAT MY READERS THINK OF MY STORIES.**


End file.
